(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing durable press cotton-containing fabrics. More specifically it relates to the phosphorylation of cellulose with inorganic phosphorylating agents in the presence of urea.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The unusual method for producing durable press cotton-containing fabric is to treat the material with an N-methylol compound, such as dimethylol dihydroxyethyleneurea or similar type agent, by a pad, dry, cure technique. Upon curing, ether linkages are introduced which set the cellulose chains so that the fabric tends to remain in the shape in which it was cured. This results in a smooth drying or durable press fabric, which is evident after the fabric is washed and tumble dried.
Phosphorylation of cellulose has been used mainly for producing flame retardant and ion exchange fabrics. LeBlanc, Textile Chemist and Colorist, Vol. 7, No. 2, pp. 31-33, 1975, demonstrated that diammonium phosphate in combination with antimony oxide, polymer additive, and urea was useful for producing a flame retardant cotton textile. The ion exchange characteristics of the treated fabric were also described. Gallgher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,140, June 1970 demonstrated the use of alkali-metal or condensed phosphate salts for imparting flame retardant and soil release properties to cellulose.
Heretofore, phosphorylation with inorganic phosphoylating agents to produce wrinkle free fabrics has not be described.